


Maybe bars aren't that bad after all

by Vamillepudding



Series: Castiel being his melodramatic and pessimistic self [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel has no idea what's happing, Castiel is a Little Shit, Confused Castiel, Dean is a Softie, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamillepudding/pseuds/Vamillepudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is trying to get a date with Cas and Cas has absolutely no social skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe bars aren't that bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> I had like 4 hours sleep last night and instead of going back to bed I decided to write this. It's not beta'd or proof-read, actually I didn't even think it through completely, so it might very likely suck, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The bar was noisy, and packed out. Castiel did not like it, and he was just thinking about leaving, since Balthazar had ten minutes after their arrival hooked up with a pretty brunette, when a man with ash blond hair and green eyes approached and sat down next to him at the table. 

“Hey” he said. “I’m Dean.”

“Hello” Castiel replied. The man bit his bottom lip and seemed to be blushing for some reason. 

“I, uh, was wondering if you would like to…drink something?” 

“I already am” the dark-haired man said, pointing at the beer in front of him. Usually he didn’t drink anything alcoholic, but this time Balthazar had more or less forced him to, to _remove that stick up your ass_ as he had put it. 

“No, I mean…with me?” 

“You may join me, if you wish.” 

“Great! That’s…great.” They sat silently for a minute. Finally Dean said: 

“So…where are you from?” 

“Why?” The question obviously startled the blonde man, since he began to stutter. 

“B-because, you know…I want to get to know you better?” 

“The term _better_ is not appropriate this situation since you do not know me at all” Castiel stated and looked around for Balthazar. He had no idea what Dean wanted from him. 

“Sorry” Dean muttered. “I’m from Lawrence, Kansas. Grew up there with my dad, and little brother…my mum, she died, when I was four years old. ‘s been a tough time, but we managed.” 

“I suppose the common answer to that is ‘Good for you’, is it not?” By now Dean was as red as his shirt, and he looked behind him. Castiel followed his gaze, spotting a tall man with a blonde woman resting her head on his shoulder, who was for some reason giving Dean thumbs up. Dean looked back at Castiel, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah! Yeah, ‘s good. – What are you doing for a living, then?” 

“I do not see why it would be of interest for you.” This was definitely the most awkward conversation Castiel had ever had, and that included the time he had been sent to the head master in 10th grade because he had questioned the teaching methods of his teacher of religious studies. He assumed Dean felt the same way for his cheeks were such a deep red by now Castiel was afraid of his health. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. Dean jumped a little at the question. 

“Yeah, sure! – I’m a mechanic, by the way. Working at Bobby’s, ‘s a friend of my old man…” 

“I take it you chose the non-intellectual career path. Is there a reason for that?” If possible, Dean became even more anxious, though he also appeared angry now. 

“ ‘s nothin’ wrong with being a mechanic” he said defensively. 

“I did not imply that. After all, the world needs people who are doing lucubration as much as blue-collar workers.” It had just been a statement, and a true one at that. Therefore Castiel did not understand why Dean would abruptly stand up and walk over to the table where the man from before was still sitting. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Castiel inquired, and at that Dean turned around. 

“Dude, if you didn’t want me sitting with you, if you don’t swing that way or if you’re not interested in a _blue collar worker_ , just bloody say so!”  Confused, Castiel watched the other man and the blonde standing up, and then the three of them leaving the bar.

***

Three weeks later Balthazar had yet again managed to drag him out of his apartment into the same bar. This time though he turned down two women approaching him, and stayed with Castiel, who appreciated the gesture. At least until a man with green eyes and ash blond hair entered the bar. 

“What’s wrong, darlin’ ?” Balthazar asked with a frown. 

“That’s him” Castiel responded. “The man who demanded personal information and shared some of his before shouting at me.” 

“Why, I did not know that story, Cassie-dear.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Is he looking in our direction?” 

“Oh my, you are interested in him, aren’t you? Don’t worry, you can tell me the story later, first I’ll need to fix that for you.” 

“Balthazar, no-“ Castiel protested, but it was too late. His friend had already walked over to Dean’s table, who was sitting alone this night, and talked to him. Castiel quickly looked in the other direction. He did not, as Balthazar seemed to think, wish to speak to Dean again, he simply wanted to solve the riddle of the conversation they had had.  
And then, just as three weeks ago, Dean sat down on the chair next to him. 

“Hey, Cas. Your asshole friend told me your name, and that you were sorry for what you did. That true?”  

“Balthazar has no idea what he is talking about. I simply told him that I knew you when you entered the bar.” Dean’s face fell, and he made an attempt to stand up, but Castiel said: 

“Wait. I – I’m not exactly good at social interaction.”

“I figured.” 

“And I suppose that there was a greater meaning behind our conversation back then, which I just hadn’t figured out. Still haven’t actually.” 

“Are you freakin’ serious? How more obvious can I be when tryin’ to hit on you?” 

“Hit on me?” Castiel echoed, and the other man started chuckling for whatsoever reason. 

“Yeah. I was hoping to get you to go on a date with me.”

“I see.” They fell silent once again before Dean asked: 

“Uh, do you…you know, wanna go?” 

“Go where?” 

“One a date! With me!” 

“Oh. – I would like that.” Dean smiled, and Castiel found himself smiling back. From the corner of his eye he could see Balthazar giving him thumbs up and winking once before returning his attention to a red-head. Castiel looked back at Dean, whose fingers were now brushing over Castiels knuckles, and he decided that maybe bars weren’t that bad after all.


End file.
